


Of vampires, hunters, witches, ghouls and other beings (Or Halloween p5 au #1)

by Nie7027



Series: Halloween 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Halloween AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, One Shot, all of the PT are some sort of creature, as always if i forget to tag something hit me up, for some reason it is set in 2020, from vampires to werevolves to demons and ghouls and witches, wont tag who is who as to not spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nie7027/pseuds/Nie7027
Summary: A human.Out of all the creatures Akira could fall for...It had to be a human.A hunter nonetheless.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Halloween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061348
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So back in September I was very excited for spooky season because not only it is my favourite season but this year it was going to be my first Halloween out of school so I decided to hype myself more and use that energy to do Halloween themed week where I wrote fic for different fandoms for each day of the week as a countdown leading to Halloween day where I would post a fic I've been working on for a whole year.  
> I then got a job (that I have quitted by now), so of course I didnt finish my countdown. But I actually wrote some oneshots that I only showed my friends and forgot to post here and because now I'm trapped in the house with nothing else to do I decided it was a good time to post them.  
> So the first one shot I wrote for this Halloween countdown was this Halloween p5 au (thats how i callled in my head) that wouldn't let me in peace for a whole day! 
> 
> It was literally so bad i had to spam my bestfriend and yell. Half of this fic was written in our dms <3  
> I seriously love this au and wanted to post it before but never felt like it was the right time. Right now Im hesitating to post it because of the whole Christmas mood but if there's something I have learned from p5 is that you can have a huge plot relevant event occur on Christmas without it having anything to do with Christmas at all!  
> So in true p5 fashion I'm posting this and hoping you enjoy it as much as I did.

A human.

Out of all the creatures Akira could fall for... it had to be _a human_.

A hunter nonetheless.

A very famous one at that...

Goro Akechi.

Japan's prince hunter.

_As if hiding his fangs wasn't difficult enough._

Akira was pretty sure the only reason he had managed to hide from him for so long was thanks to the facemask he was forced to use due to the pandemic...

The only good thing to come from 2020.

 _God, s_ _eriously._ It was like 1920 all over again. Except at least this time he was in Japan and it seemed like-

"Kurusu?", Akechi piped bringing to a halt Akira's messy train of thought.

Fuck.

What were they talking about again?

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.", Akira sheepishly apologized rubbing the back of his neck embarrased. "Can you repeat yourself?"

"What were you thinking?", Akechi inquired turning to him frowning and looking genuinely interested. Whether he actually cared Akira didn't know.

"Uh...humanity's tendency to repeat the same mistakes?", Akira tried hoping it was enough of an answer for Akechi,

It was.

"Oh! That's quite the interesting topic! One could even argue that's where the essence of being human resided. However the same could be said about our ability to learn from them.", Akechi started rambling "Regarding this matter Friederich Nietzche proposed the idea that awareness gave meaning to humanity throught the means of what he called _psychological observations_ and-"

Akira internally sighed relieved.

Whenever Akechi got into one of his philosophizying moods it took a while before Akira had to intervene.

He was saved by now.

* * *

"Wow...did he really talk about philosophy on the first date?! What is wrong with him?!!!", Ann asked scandalized. Any talk about love and relationships was a serious matter for her. "Are we sure he is human?"

"Smells like it", Ryuji added unnecessarily schrunching up his nose.

"Yes," Akira said defeated -ignoring Ryuji's rude comment (Humans, and specifically Akechi, weren't bad smelling)- and nodded his head for emphasis. "He went on a spiel for 45 minutes and even quoted 5 philosophers....verbatim"

Different groans sounded from all around the room

"Dude... What do you even see in that guy? I'm not human annd even I know that isn't normal"

"I don't see what the problem with that is", Yusuke declared matter of factly. "The human condiction is an interesting topic and has been the subject of numerous-"

"That's because you are a WEIRDO! ", Futaba exclaimed interrupting " And you've been dead for 100 years," she said throwing a cheerion in Yusuke's direction. "You are outdated"

As expected the cheerio went unfazed right through Yusukes almost transparent form, a visual show of Futaba's point.

Akira had to give it to Futaba. Even with her eyes covered by her ever present googles she managed to hit Yusuke in the middle of his chest.

Or would have had Yusuke been tangible.

Her aim was perfect and Akira doubted it had anything to do with her gorgon's powers.

"Futaba!," Yusuke yelled annoyed. "How many times have I told you to stop throwing your nasty trash throught me?!"

"Not enough," she said grinning at the same time she threw another cheerios, this time aiming to Yusuke's head.

But the cheerio stopped middair.

"Futaba," Queen scolded sternly at the same time Futaba's cheerio quietly floated into the trashcan on the other side of the room. "You should show more respect to Yusuke's incorporeal form"

"Fine..." Futaba grumbled. Even she knew went too far of a demon was scolding her. "Sorry Inari. I forgot how sensitive ghosts could be...," the girl mumbled well aware said ghost could hear her.

But he didn't care, given how easily Yusuke nodded.

"You are pardoned," he said solemnly. "And as a matter of fact I've only been dead for mere 90 years."

"That's bullshit!," Futaba yelled like everytime this topic arised "I looked up Madarame's incident and the archives said-"

"I like philosophy too," Akira interruped, fully knowing these two could go on for hours with their antics if no one stopped them.

"So do I. And Queen too," Haru who had been strangely silent so far, gently pipped. "But you don't see either of us, or you for that matter, bring up _those_ topics during our outings."

"Wow, Noir! Get his ass!," Futaba exclaimed delighted, absolutely entertained by the exchange.

Akira, as the good big brother he was, ignored her.

"What is it exactly what you are trying to say, Noir?," Akira asked making direct eye contact with Haru.

The witch was very intuitive and most of the time Akira blindly trusted her judgement. If she was seeing something he couldn't see he had to know.

"What I am trying to say," Haru said between careful sips of her cup of coffee "It's that I don't think you are thinking with a clear head, my dear Akira. In fact I think you aren't thinking at all"

Chaos erupted immediately. Chaos mostly made from Ryuji's and Futaba's laugh. But each Phantom Thief let out a expression of their own.

"Buuuuuuuurn!," Ryuji practically howled, almost falling from his chair from how much he was laughing.

"Ryuji!," Ann hissed glaring at the blonde werewolf " Can you shut it?!"

"I don't get it," Yusuke whispered to Shiho who just shrugged in return.

"What?," Akira asked, trying to be heard over the conmotion while gesturing for everyone to shut up (Damn his heightened hearing). "What do you mean by I am no thinking at all?"

"I think Haru is right," Queen hummed in deep thought. "You said yourself Akira. You fell head over heels for this guy...You don't have the most objective opinion right now."

Haru nodded.

"Team Queenoir strikes once again!," Futaba hollered, pumping a fist in the air.

"No! Wait, Haru!," Akira raised his hands placatingly. "I don't think you are being fair! Just because I have a crush on him doesn't mean I am not thinking straight."

"But it does," Haru argued back setting down her cup on the little table next to her and frowning in Akira's direction "This is a hunter we are talking about Akira. A seasoned vampire hunter. I can't see a way for this ending well, for you to not get hurt Akira....I'm sorry but it would be best for you to stop-"

"NO," someone yelled.

It was Ann.

And now the vampiress was standing up her full height, staring down at the witch accross from her.

"I'm sorry Haru, but I think the one biased here is you," she declared before taking a deep breath preparing for what she was gping to say next. 

"Not all of us are able to renounce to our love"

Haru flinched, tightening her jaw. It was a low blow and Ann knew it.

"What happened with my father-," Haru started througth gritted teeth but Ann stopped her raising her hands-

"What happened with your father was undar and tragic. I know, I get it.," Ann said with a sorrowful expression clutching her chest. They all knew Haru's story "You did what you had to do. Your father was a horrible and ambitious man who sold you to an abusive fiance only for riches.... And the only way for you to obtain the power to get out of that hell was condemning your own soul-"

"I loved him, Ann." Haru cutted in, her voice almost breaking "He was my father and I had renounce him and all the love I ever knew just to stop him from hurting me. That was the deal..."

"But did you?"

"W-what? Of course I did!" Haru stammered not knowing where Ann was trying to get with this. She had told them the termns of her contract. "I had to saw every person I ever loved die before my eyes and mourn them-"

"Not every person," Ann corrected pointing a finger in Queen's direction. "You found a way to bend the rules. In fact, we," she said gesturing to all the people crammed in the tiny attic, all of them different kind of immortal beings. "All of us are your deal breakers"

Haru fell silent. Ann was right. 

"You saw everyone around you die. I can relate to that." Ann said determined "But you were never truly alone.You always had Queen right by your side."

"That's...true," Haru admitted, throwing a quick glance in Queen's direction.

The demoness was sitting next to her on Akira's old sofa, pensively biting her bottom lip, probably recalling old times. The old times when it was just her and Haru alone.

"Now imagine for a moment how your life would have been if your your sentence had been correctly applied?" Ann continued, self righteousness driving her voice. " What would have happened if you had never summoned Queen? Had she refused to stay by your side? Abandoned you?"

Queen gasped offended, "I would have never done such thing!"

"I said _imagine,_ because that is what Akira is facing right now, _"_ Ann argued. "What you are asking from him. You are asking him to stay alone" 

"I...hadn't considered that," Haru said looking down pensively before turning to Akira. "I'm sorry Akira"

"It's okay Haru!," Akira said easily, resisting the urge to gulp. He didn't like being the cause of his friends in-fighting but he couldn't help feeling touched by Ann's unwavering support.

Yet, not everybody agreed.

"No, wait...What?!," It was now Ryuji's turn to stand, shaking his head. "We aren't going anyhwere!," he objected throwing up his arms "Akira won't be alone!"

"Ryujiiiii," Ann exclaimed exasperated. "We are his friends! I'm talking about love!," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Akira in the meantime could feel his cheeks going warm.

"So??" Ryuji asked annoyed, obvious to Akair's turmoil.

"So?!" Ann repeated shaking her head in defeat "Of course you wouldn't get it!. You are just a pup...you are too young to understand!"

"Hey! In case you have forgotten I'm 40 years old," the blonde grumbled. He hated to be reminded he was the second youngest in the group, just after Futaba. "And second, even if Akira was inlove with this guy....That's doesn't mean it's okay!" He then turned to look at Akira "No offense bro, but the guy is pretty strange..."

Akira awkwardly chuckled. 

"None tak-"

"Oh!" Ann said with a laugh "I'm definitely not defending the guy. Akira has, like, the worst taste in guys I've ever seen."

_"Hey-"_

"But," Ann continued unperturbed by Akira's protests. "I just want him to consider..." At thisi Ann stopped and turned to look at akira, fixing her bright blue eyes on him.

"Akira, you remember how we met, right?"

Once again everybody fell silent. Akira nodded solemly.

_The Kamoshida incident._

It had been one of the worst nights in Akira's long life.

Ann returned the nod, bracing herself for the return of painful memories from that day. For Ann, it was definitely the worst.

"For a moment there...," Ann started, her voice as quiet as a whisper. "I-I almost lost Shiho."

Her voice broke, with the weight of something that still felt too raw to name but she pushed on.

"If it wasn't for Haru's and Queen's intervetion back there....I...," Ann shaked herself. Tears were starting to well up at the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done" she finally sobbed, and if it wasn't for Shiho running to hug her Akira doubted Ann would have bee able to keep standing on her own.

Akira couldnt' fault her. He remembered that night too well.

He remebered that bastard Kamoshida, gloating about how great of a man he was while Shiho's body layed motionless at his feet.

He remembered the pure ire that had consumed him at that moment. The need to rip and pull and crawls at the asshole's face until there was nothing left of him.

He remembered the desesperation in Ann's voice...when she had failed to turn Shiho on time. Because Kamoshi not only had tried to kill her. He had sucedeed.

If it wasn't for Queen's and Haru's necromancy...

It was that night that had united them all.

"We were very lucky to have a powerful witch attending our school...Being a zombie wasn't part of my career plan at all, but I can't complain " Shiho tried to joke, wanting to lighten the mood while her hands were busy rubbing comforting circles on Ann's back. "I can't wait to see how being able to remove part of my body will help me to become a better physical therapist."

Haru smiled gently. "Just don't forget to inform me whenever you feel something is off."

"Will do," Shiho said with a smile, still comforting Ann.

The act worked. Everybody laughed just enough for the heavy atmosphere that had settled over them to dissipate a little. Soon enough they were all talking about more lighthearted topics like Ryuji's plans for the next full moon or Fuatabas latest attempt to get Yusuke his perfect statue by pretificating him even though they knew it wasn't going to work.

All of them except for Ann, who spent the rest of the night buried in Shiho's embrace.

She hadn't finished her speech but thera was no need, Akira understood her perfectly.

Love was something you couldn't allow yourself to lose without putting a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?  
> What do you think?
> 
> As I said I really ended up loving this au so much that even though I had planned to write just a one shot, just this scene I couldn't help myself and ended up coming with backstories for everyone and this AU is so fleshed I could actually write more for it. 
> 
> Who knows? Maybe I'll do it one day.
> 
> But in the meantime because i dont want to let it hide in the shadows where only I could see it like I've been doing these months I am going to post my notes/references for this au and things that happen but wasnt able to include in this one shot in the next chapter in case you are curious and want to see what else I have planned for this.
> 
> I just wanna make clear that this doesn't mean I'm leaving this au open for adoption. If you want to write or do something with whats left of this this AU I cannot stop you and actually encourage you to do so but give credit where credit is due. I would love to know if my work has inspired others.
> 
> Another thing that makes me hesitate to post it it's because while I write for me and for my own happiness first, that's doesnt mean the lack of validations doesn't affect me. It leaves a bittersweet feeling and I specially dont want that for this.  
> I hold this Au dear to me and I would love to see it being as appreciated as I do so if you read this and liked it please *let me know*
> 
> If Im coming off as an entitled person.... sorry-not-sorry 
> 
> Again hope you enjoy it. You can find me on tumblr as nie7027.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I wish you happy holidays and some semblance of peace in this crazy year.


	2. Notes for the au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont read.  
> Spoilers ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be full of notes to use as future references in case I want to write more for this AU and as such it will contain spoilers for possible future works in this au.  
> So if you have hope of me contuining to write for this au dont read unless you dont mind spoiling yourself.
> 
> (The ? are for things I'm still unsure about.)
> 
> THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING  
> DON'T READ SPOILERS AHEAD

Akira is a vampire. His age is unknown, even to him (?), but he is the oldest of the group.

Morgana is a boy cursed to be a cat. 

Ann is also a vampire but younger than Akira. Her girlfriend is Shiho.

Ryuji is a 40 years old (2nd youngest in the group) werewolf. But werewolves have long live spans so by their standars he is a kid. He and Ann knew since Ryuji was younger. It was an unlikely friendship between a werewolf and a vampire, if asked they say this is the reason they bicker constantly.

Shiho a recently turned into a zombie after certain accident (see Kamoshida incident). While she is recently turned she is still older than Futaba (younger than Ruyji but will say she isn't part of the PT so Ann can keep making fun of Ryuji).

**~Kamoshida Incident~**

_Akira, Ann, Ryuji, Shiho, Makoto & Haru attend Shujin. _

_Ann fell in love with Shido but Kamoshida continuously threatened with hurting her if Ann didn't sleep with him but unlike canon Ann brushed him off as a mere annoyance too preocuppied with Shiho and keepeing her secret identity._

_Kamoshida eventually got fed up and acted and although he only wanted to scare Ann he accidentally killed Shiho._

_Akira and Ann were there and while Akira took care dealing with Kamoshida and killing him(?), Ann tried to turn Shiho and save her but failed bc it was too late._

_That's were Haru and Makoto reveal themselves (they had long knonw about the others) and Haru, with the help of Makoto's powerful magic, revive Shiho turning her into a zombie._

At first Shiho was scared but Ann told her everything and eventually Shiho accepted it, gald that she got a second chance to live her life that would have otherwise been cut short and tries to fullfill her dream of becoming an physical therapist and be with Ann. 

Shiho has to go to constant check ups with Haru to make sure her body doesn't descompose.

Yusuke is a 100 years old ghost. He died between 1910 and 1930 (see Madarame's incident)

**~Madarame's incident~**

_He was Madarame's (famous japanese artist from the century XX) student. He was killed by Madarame when he discovered the trutch about his mother and The Sayuri. Unbeknownst to him his soul ended up tied to The Sayuri (and Madarame's house?) but because Madarame dies misteriously 10 years posterior to Yusukes death The Sayuri gets lost._

Ghosts are born from violent deaths and the expreme emotions the persons feels while dying. In Yusuke's case he was angered at Madarame's deceit and upset by the discovery of his mother's story so he died with thise feelings as his centre,

Yusuke can't actually remember the first 10 years of his life as a ghost (that's why he says he's only 90 years old) because he was in too much pain until Madarame's death which relieved Yusuke of some of it. Him still seeing Madarame as a father figure and the love he has left from him afterall is what causes some of the rest (and ties him to the house?) and the other is everyhting about how he feels for his mother and ties him to the Sayuri.

Whether he or the spirit of his mother killed Madarame is unknown. (if it was her mothers then killing Madarme was he pending matter and thats why she was able to cross to the other side unlike Yusuke)

Yusuke's pending matter is unknown to hum but it is related to the Sayuri (remebering how he died, finding the painting and unconvering the truth about it to the whole world).

The PT met him on a school excursion to Madarames shack now turned museum -where he deambuled for the last 100 years(Madarame abandoned the place bc he could see yusukes ghost- about to be demolished. Yusuke was the furious ghost haunting the place. The Pt tried to help him move on but eventually discover theres more to Yusuke than just haunting the place where he died.

He is best friends with Futaba bc he is the only one who isnt in danger of being petrificated by here due to his lack of corporeal form so she can act natural and unrestrained around him.

Yusuke can't see himself in mirrors and the like and there's no photos of him so he doesn't know how he looks like as a ghost (only knows how he used to look like and paints himself as to no forget it again) so he appreciates all of his friends efforts at describing/painting him. Obsessed with the representation of the true self.

Ghosts are also sensible to emotions so Yusuke has to be careful of his own emotions or those from others or he risks losing control of himself in flurry of emotions and turning into a vengeful ghost again which is a state almost impossible to return from. He was lucky the first time.

Futaba is a baby gorgon who is 16 years old. Daughter of Wakaba Ishiki and a unknown man she/baby Futaba petrified.

As in canon suffers from extreme social anxiety bron from the traumatic death of her mom (see Wakaba Ishiki incident) . The fact she can't control her powers and is terrified of accidentally turning people (specially Sojiro, her caretaker) into stone just worsens everyhting.

**~Wakaba Ishiki incident~**

_A very old gorgon who dedicated her life to do whatever she wanted and research any topic that caught her attention. Eventually meddled into Shidos affairs and was thus targeted._

_First creature Goro was tasked to kill as a test to join Shido's hunters (It was a win win situation for Shido. Either he got rid of the weakling he thought Goro to be and was llegally allowed to go after Wakaba who knew to much or Goro got to prove himself as Shidos succesful project and get rid of Wakaba for him)._

_After Goro killed her Shidos men claimed it was a legal hunt due to the petrificated people they found at her house in the raid and Futaba always thought were her fault (men that Wakaba petrified during the rid trying to defend herself and utaba. Shido placed them there and framed them as previous victims)._

_Only Goro survived that night (it's where his fame as an skilled hunter begins) and knows the truth. (Whether he was aware of Futabas existence and failed to kill her too is up to consideration)_

Futaba used to lock herself in her room and communicate only via technology (she developed a liking to technology because it was the only thing that allowed her to interact with the outside world). As in canon Akira and co are trying to get her outside.

While outside she wears giant googles to block her petrifying vision but make her go around blindly (she could not close he eyes but she is too scared and does it anyway) and the PT guide her. sometimes Yusuke guides her around on their own but the dont do it ofthen bc he is not very good at it as he tends to get distracted observing the surroundings.

Akira, Ann and Makoto don't think her powers would work on them but they dont feel like testing that (at least until Haru finds a cure for petrification). Ryuji, Shiho, Morgana and Haru are definitely not goin to risk it. The only reason they know for sure it doesn't work on Yusuke is bc he got disctracted when they barely knew her and were trying to get her out and accidentally slipped into Futabas room while she was locked in there. Because he didnt knock (he doesnt have to as he is a ghost) she had her eyes opened and uncovered.

Sojiro is a simple human who loved Wakaba and as bratty as she was she still considered him a good friend. As in canon he takes care of Futaba after Wakabas death and ends up as Futaba's foster parent. He wasn't there the night Wakaba died and feels guilty for being away at a job.

The only difference from canon is he doesn't know how he ended up taking care of so many immortal kids. Specially when most of them are older than him.

Makoto is a demon. Sae is a fae.

Both are daughters of a witch (their father/Akihiko?) and a demon (their mother/Minako Arisato?). Makoto took completely after their mom while Sae took after both (faes being bron from the mix of demons and humans).

Both sisters are educated on the power behinf names and educated to give away their real names, so Makoto goes as Queen and Sae with her title as prosecutor/attorney or just an S.

Theres no much problem if Sae gives her name but with Makoto being a demon is way more dangerous due to how extremely powerful she is. If someone were to know Makotos real name they would be a ble to control her and her powers. Haru and Sae are the only ones who know her real name but wont ever use it like that (unless Sae goes corrupted which i still dont know how to include places in the AU).

As a demon Makoto is very powerful but she isn't very good at the whole being evil ordeal. As in canon she is a goody two shoes that has to learn to be less uptight.

Sae even though she is a fae and cant lie she still manages to work as an attorney. she is very good and is of course Makotos model even if she sometimes lets her trickster side show.

Haru is a witch (Witches are human who make a deal selling their soul in exhange for something)

Her father sold her to her rich fiancee to get money and strenghten the Okumura empire but Haru's fiancee was abusive and her father didnt care . Haru's life was hell until she learned of witchcraft.

She gave her sould to a demon (either Makoto or someone else) in exchange for power to get away from her situation..

Her punishment as part of the deal was to outlive all her loved one thus ending up alone and never being loved but she manages to bend the rules around by befriending immortal beings (if makoto wasnt the demon who Haru sold her soul to then she was accidentally summoned by Haru and becomes her first friend and later her girlfiend).

She kills her fiancee but the fate of her father is unknown. Anyway she outlasts every member of her family , as everybody dies (due to her punishment), and becomes the last member of the Okumura household inheriting all of her fathers fortune.

Between her own power and the magic Makoto lends her she is really powerful, capable of even doing necromancy, one of the most difficult arts.

Thinks that Makoto going by the nickname of Queen is very cute so che starts going by Noir and thats who she is known in the magical community. Evenrually all the PT adopt this cutom and come up with their aliases.

Akira's, Morgana's, Makoto's and Haru's ages are unknown but they are the oldest.

Then come Ann, Yusuke, Ryuji, Shiho and Futaba.

Goro Akechi. 20 years old human vampire hunter extraordinaire.

Japan's prince hunter. He is an extremely skilled and famous hunter adored by everyone. In reality works for Shido, the puppetmaster oulling the strings behind every police force including the hunters, who tasks him with killing anyone who oppose him. Believes he is helping with his political career only to destroy him later because as in canon knows he is his dad.

He is actually a half vampire and doesnt know it.

Shido is actually a vampire lord, a very old vampire that used to be a witch and turned into a vampire seeking both more power and to escape from the end of his deal.

He heard a rumor about half vampires being stronger than any creature and having none of the vampire weakneses thanks to their human side so he forced himself onto Akechi's mother (and many other women) to have a child who he could control. Akechi is the only offspring that survived but believing him to be too weak for his goals and a dissappointment Shido threw him aside

**Author's Note:**

> So?  
> What do you think?
> 
> As I said I really ended up loving this au so much that even though I had planned to write just a one shot, just this scene I couldn't help myself and ended up coming with backstories for everyone and this AU is so fleshed I could actually write more for it. 
> 
> Who knows? Maybe I'll do it one day.
> 
> But in the meantime because i dont want to let it hide in the shadows where only I could see it like I've been doing these months I am going to post my notes/references for this au and things that happen but wasnt able to include in this one shot in the next chapter in case you are curious and want to see what else I have planned for this.
> 
> I just wanna make clear that this doesn't mean I'm leaving this au open for adoption. If you want to write or do something with whats left of this this AU I cannot stop you and actually encourage you to do so but give credit where credit is due. I would love to know if my work has inspired others.
> 
> Another thing that makes me hesitate to post it it's because while I write for me and for my own happiness first, that's doesnt mean the lack of validations doesn't affect me. It leaves a bittersweet feeling and I specially dont want that for this.  
> I hold this Au dear to me and I would love to see it being as appreciated as I do so if you read this and liked it please *let me know*
> 
> If Im coming off as an entitled person.... sorry-not-sorry 
> 
> Again hope you enjoy it. You can find me on tumblr as nie7027.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I wish you happy holidays and some semblance of peace in this crazy year.


End file.
